


The Caress of a Tongue

by daniwritesattimes



Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: Though Fem Shika is the one in restraints, it won’t stop her from being the lead in the sheets.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Caress of a Tongue

Shika watched from where her wrists were restrained to either side of the bed head board by fuzzy, pale pink hand cuffs as Neji watched her from the edge of the bed. Neji sat comfortably on her knees clothed in white, laced hollow out socks that stopped at the ankle and a ruffle lingerie set. The set was a pale shade of pink. The only coverage of Neji’s breasts were of strings with Lolita bows over each rosy nipple. Pale pink lace cupped her breasts and hugged against her ribs snugly, stopping above her stomach. Her bottoms just as revealing. The waistband was of pale pink ruffles while the rest consisted of the same lace that hugged her top just barely. A soft bow covered the beginning of what Shika wished to ravish. On the Hyuga’s thighs were ruffled garters that pinched against her skin beautifully.

Neji sat there silently, chin lowered, soft eyes focused on Shika’s anticipating expression before dragging her gaze down the Nara’s vulnerable body covered in a single exercise bra paired with black boxer briefs that fit the tomboy loosely. Neji watched the girl’s chest rise and fall, not giving Shika a single hint of what all was on her mind. Neji then dipped the tips of her fingers past the waist band of her own decorative set of laced panties whilst her free hand pressed against the bed behind her to support her weight. Shika’s lips slightly parted at the sight as Neji’s hand slipped lower until her fingers grazed against something that made her nip at her bottom lip. All Shika could do was lie there vulnerably and restrained by the bed as Neji touched herself, moving her body to the sensations gracefully.

“Shit,” Shika whispered at the display. Neji removed her hand with a sigh before sticking two fingers into her mouth and slicking the digits before slipping them back down into the cloth. Shika watched the hand as it moved up and down in and out of the ruffle waist band. Neji’s lips parted once her eyes fell shut as she focused on the movement of her hand. She spread her knees further apart as her fingers quickened their thrusts. Her head fell back, her bite on her bottom lip hardening before she released a faint moan at the feeling of her own hand as it moved up, now slick with her wetness as the fingers rubbed tight circles. Neji’s ethereal eyes eased open to find the Nara’s attention undivided and narrowed to her and only her. The restrained girl looked as if she had forgotten where they were and what her own name was as she watched Neji play with herself.

Neji’s back hand came around to press against the bed as she leaned forward just a bit before she slid her fingers back down her plump folds and through her pulsing entrance. She began to rock against her own fingers. She looked down to her own handiwork before looking back to the Nara through heavy lids with a soft grin.

“Gods, I hate you,” Shika breathed out.

It only widened Neji’s smile as her hips continued to press down and rock against the two fingers that penetrated her. Her mouth widened just a bit as her fingers flexed back and forth, deeply inside her. Her thighs shook as they began to close in on themselves before Neji stopped the movement of her fingers all together. She paused to breathe momentarily before her other hand reached for the waist band of Shika’s boxers. The Nara raised a brow before lifting her own hips to help the Hyuga lower the briefs. Neji lowered them to the girl’s knees before crawling forward, keeping her fingers deeply buried within herself. She then drug the fingers of her free hand through the crevice of Shika’s lips to feel her heat. Just as she expected, the Nara was wet and aroused. The feeling at her finger tips excited Neji as she leaned down and kissed the Nara’s thighs.

Shika involuntarily tense just a bit, jingling the chains of her restraints as she felt the Hyuga’s warm breath over her exposed cunt, contrasting drastically from the room’s cooler air. Neji continued to deliver loving kisses whilst her free hand clutched Shika’s inner thigh. Neji’s lips traveled until they brushed against the Nara’s clit. Shika’s head fell back as she raised her hips to the Hyuga’s mouth. She shut her eyes and was only met with Neji’s warm breath. Shika was desperate as she dropped against the covers.

“Neji,” she groaned.

The tip of Neji’s tongue than traveled down the girl’s labia in a slow stroke as her fingers began their curling motion within herself. Shika exhaled impatiently as Neji played endlessly. The Hyuga looked up right as the Nara looked down. They locked eyes. Neji’s white eyes told of innocence while Shika’s told of her impatience. Neji then slowly dragged her tongue up the Nara’s folds before lapping over the swollen clit that had been neglected. She moaned as she did it. She moaned at the two digits that impaled her before using her thumb to rub at her own neglected cunt. She then backed away briefly. Shika’s knees raised as the Hyuga removed the boxers completely before Neji lowered herself to the task at hand and tilted her head to lick across the swollen clit lovingly. Shika widened the spread of her legs as Neji’s soft lips worked with her hot, wet tongue.

Shika let out a huff of breath, “fuck,” she whispered before her eyes fell shut. Her hips jolted once uncontrollably as she neared her climax, “gods,” she exhaled before the heat was gone. Neji distanced herself from the other as she wiped her wrist over her mouth. She then reluctantly removed her fingers from her own slickness with a flutter of her eyes before leaning down to kiss alongside the Nara’s neck as she grabbed a pillow that lie unused just next to Shika’s head. Neji pressed her chest against Shika’s own before wedging the pillow just underneath the Nara’s hips to elevate them for what she had planned next. Shika asked no questions; she trusted the other with her body even if she teased it to no end. 

Shika’s breath slipped from her at the sight of Neji mounting her, pulling her panties to the side, bringing one leg over to seat her own lips against the other’s. Neji enjoyed foreplay which was something Shika had to get used to. Neji kept her eyes on Shika’s own as she held the Nara’s leg with both of her hands. She raised her thigh to decorate it in loving pecks before she began to rock against the girl. Neji placed one hand on the Nara’s stomach to steady herself after flipping her hair over her opposite shoulder. Neji released faint breaths in sync to the rock of her hips. Shika rolled up to meet the Hyuga’s slick that slid against her own. Neji gripped onto Shika’s leg as the Nara ground upwards. Neji was always more sensitive in this position than Shika, so naturally she reacted more, and Shika loved every face she made, every breath she took and every jolt of her body as a result. Shika loved it when Neji took what she wanted however she wanted, so she helped the Hyuga in doing so.

“Neji,” Shika spoke breathily as they shook the bed.

The Hyuga looked down to the Nara through one of her many blissed out expressions that Shika always grew wet over.

Shika tilted her head up before licking her lips. Neji knew what it meant, so she dismounted the Nara, removed her now soaking lace panties, and crawled over her.

Shika watched her every movement, “come on, baby,” she whispered sweetly as Neji seated herself on the Nara’s face.

Neji gasped sharply as Shika’s slick tongue glided up and down her folds thirstily. Shika then retracted the muscle to speak.

“Lower,” The Nara ordered knowing that the Hyuga was always conscious about how much pressure she applied when they did this. Still, Neji complied and lowered herself more closely to the Nara’s face, “there you go,” Shika whispered before her tongue protruded from her lips again.

Neji gripped Shika’s hair with either hand gently. She looked down before she shut her eyes and moved just slightly. It grew into a steady ride, steady enough to ensure Shika time to breathe. Still, the Nara leaned up just a bit to bury her own face into the girl’s plump heat. Neji’s grip on the girl’s hair tightened as she leaned forward, stomach tightening at the speed of the Nara’s tongue. The rock of her hips hastened just a bit to chase the feeling of the muscle that slipped down to prod at her leaking gate. It invaded without time to spare and licked all around her soft walls.

“Hah,” Neji breathed before placing a hand over her mouth. 

Shika hummed against her before the tongue slid from the entrance and back up her soaked folds until it flicked over her clit. She moved her head side to side to facilitate the stimulation she wished to achieve.

“Shika,” Neji gasped as her hips moved. She moaned as she sat straight up and threw her head back. Her fingers raked through the Nara’s shoulder-length strands as she let loose and truly took exactly what she wanted from the other. The bed continued to shake as Neji pushed herself further and further through the motion of her hips which pulled moan after moan through her soft, pink lips.

Suddenly, Neji raised her hips from the girl’s wet face before she turned. Shika licked her lips as she watched the girl reposition herself until the Hyuga sat back down, now facing the rest of the Nara’s body.

Shika breathed before feeling Neji’s mouth against her own pulsing cunt. Her hips raised at the sudden stimulation as her tongue grew more vigorous within Neji. The Hyuga’s hips moved back as she quickened her laps against the girl’s sex. She then added her own fingers to the mix and slid them through Shika with eased due to just how aroused the Nara was from Neji’s sight alone. Shika moaned into Neji’s heat before plunging her tongue deeply inside the girl causing the other to buck down. They each humped against the other’s face as they rode their way towards a quickly winding knot.

Shika was reduced to a panting mess, no longer capable of multitasking. She raised her hips against Neji’s face and widened her legs as her orgasm built up.

“Neji,” she panted as her legs trembled just slightly before her strong pulses rocked her entrance. She exhaled heavily as Neji sat up from the wet heat before continuing the motion of her own hips against the Nara’s face. Neji bared her hands down against the bed while she moved. She shut her eyes and dropped her head as Shika ate her out with heart. She loved her after all.

“Ah,” it was high pitched, more high pitch than her typical speaking voice, telling Shika that what she was doing was satisfactory, so she repeated the technique as Neji’s hips quickened, “hah,” Neji breathed out as she grew closer, “Mh,” her hand clumsily placed itself against Shika’s stomach as the Nara worked. Neji’s hips slowed as her stomach tensed relying on the Nara’s mouth alone to get her where she wished to go more than anything else. Her mouth hung open before she exclaimed at the feeling of her long over due orgasm shaking her from the inside. She raised her hips and fell next to the Nara who licked her lips before panting. The two breathed heavily next to the other as they came down from the blank high.

“Gods,” Shika spoke first.

“Was it alright?” Neji asked.

“Yeah,” she tugged at the nuisance of the pink restraints, “but I’m fucking you numb next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Real hot girl shit! Ah! 😜


End file.
